seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
Clairen
Introduction Clairen is a combat specialist for the Skyraider pirates, and also claims to be their resident spy and assassin, although she apparently has yet to actually assassinate anyone. Appearance Clairen is a sombre looking girl with silver-blond hair and blue eyes. Her normal choice of clothes are invariably practical, intended for both combat and espionage, and invariably include some light armour or chain mail plates, allong with dark coloured cloth or leather. in contrast, she usually wears a dark blue coloured hood. when not in the company of those she trusts, she habitually prefers to avoid showing her face, and frequently dons a complex metal mask which vaugely resembles a skull. While this only partially covers her face, it makes it much harder to discern her true appearance with a passing glance. Personality Clairen, in sharp contrast to her comrades, is aloof and efficient, preferring not to waste words. Once she has decided on a course of action or a plan she will go to extreme lengths to see it succeed, and has little patience for those who delay or waste time with what she considers foolishness. She has an apparent cold disposition, and is rarely open or trusting. She prefers to work alone, and dislikes relying on others, although she does admit her crewmates are more capable than her in their own areas. Initially, she was reluctant to associate with the crew at all, and distanced herself from their more chaotic antics, although this disposition faded over time. Abilities and Powers Weapons Clairen strives for versatility in combat, using a wide range of weapons to fight. Her normal armoury includes a pair of short blades, longer than average knives but shorter than swords, for quick attacks, as well as a full length sword for when longer reach and better defence is called for. For ranged attacks she employs a magnetic bolt caster, a crossbow like weapon that can launch projectiles with considerable range and accuracy. She also fights very pragmatically, using her devil fruit powers to very quickly cover distance to her opponents and strike from the shadows without warning. Devil Fruit Clairen ate the Kage Kage no Mi, a paramecia Devil fruit which gives her power over shadows. While it has many uses, she has yet to fully understand or master it, and instead uses it as a means of transportation, conecting herself to nearby shadows in order to travel to them. Her mask contains a lamp to cast more shadows, providing more potential targets for her. Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Tell us what happened to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interrupted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia Tell us fun facts about your character Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Navigator Category:Spy Category:Sky Raider Pirates Category:13th dimension Category:13th madman